Gruesome Foursome
by GNXmike
Summary: Undertaker makes the most naughtiest requests for payment of some vital information Ciel wants.   and it's pretty gruesome 8D chapter 2 will be at least. HARDCORE SO DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT XD
1. A trip to Undertaker's

Gruesome Foursome...

This is my first eh... oh well, multiple whatever. This one features seme/uke!Ciel x seme!Sebastian x uke/seme!Undertaker x uke!Elizabeth. Whatta combination I'd say 8D Please love it... no flames plz!

BTW I'm using the fanon name "Eugene Fehr" for the Undertaker's name.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Trip to the Undertaker's<p>

It was... a "lovely" morning I guess at the Phantomhives. Our semi- beloved, semi-hated, semi-somethingelsethatIcan'tthinkofatthemoment, young Earl of Phantomhive was waiting patiently at his neat desk, taking in the outdoor breezes from his window, contently waiting for his dear loyal butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

"SEBASTIAN! FRONT AND CENTER!" Ciel screams as said butler enters the room. "Yes master" goes a very irritated butler, wearing a most plastique smile. "What is the meaning of this?" Ciel rummages through the papers on his desk that were stacked in scattered piles, with his mail in the mix. "Most likely the doing of our gardener Finnian. I sent him to bring in the mail..." Ciel pinches the bridge of his nose harshly, wishing it were the buns of his dumbassed gardener.

"I suppose I shouldn't tell you that there's an urgent note from-" "Where?" asks an dangerously irate, impatient brat of an Earl.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitches before he finishes, "this is from the queen..." Ciel takes it and reads. It reads men with the most peculiar weapons broke into the palace and killed several palace representatives. Ciel knew what that meant, the queen wanted information on who did it. "This is an easy fix, we'll visit Undertaker, get some information and-" "did I mention that your aunt left a visitor for you..." Sebastian adds promptly, "What visitor?" Ciel didn't like the sound of this... and he shouldn't.

"CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEL!" squeals a high tone voice from the bouncy, irritating blond Ciel dreaded to encounter on a weekly basis. "Ciel! It's so great to seeee you again!" Elizabeth was in her stupidly giddy mood, as usual. She runs around and squeezes the dear life out of our Earl, screaming, "it's been toooooo long since I last saw you! What will we do today? There's a new pastry shop that has opened, only the high class people go there, would that be of your interest? Huh?"

Ciel wished he didn't have to face her. He REALLY did. "I'm on for business today Elizabeth" "call me Lizzy please, it's sooo cute" she rebuts bubbly, "Fine Lizzy, I'm off to-" "I'm afraid we can't go anywhere until Undertaker is opened" Sebastian says with a sly grin. "Wh-... what do you mean?" Ciel asks with some surprise, "I passed by his place after purchasing some dairy products. He won't open until 12" Says the butler, with a bow. That was 2 hours ahead of time.

"Great! So you and I could do something fun until then" the girl squeals again. Ciel was about to call for Sebastian, but is interrupted, "Ciel you never play with me. Every time I come here, it's either 'perhaps another time Elizabeth' or I'm stuck with your butler. I want you this time! I'll do anything with you, anything! I just want to be with you" "You'll do, _anything_?" Ciel asks curiously, "ANYTHING!" the eager girl sounds off. Ciel smirks a little and tells Sebastian to leave and lock the door.

"So you're willing to do **anything**, so long you're with me, right? Then we'll play, 'suck' the lollypop..." "never heard of that game" Elizabeth says as Ciel stands facing her. "Kneel before me Lizzy" Ciel commands, sounding much like a typical chauvinist in many English households. Elizabeth obeys, resting on her knees to where she was at the level of Ciel's waist. Ciel then undoes his pants, and pulls his underwear down some.

Elizabeth's eyes widens in horror, realizing what Ciel was going to do. "P-Please! Anything but that! That's so gross! Not cute at all!" She screams. Ciel smiles wickedly, showing no sympathy. "Your mouth is big. Big enough to sheath this" he says, pulling his cock out to her. "Oh Ciel! Don't please! Don't! It's, its-" "No one will ever find out... do this and I'll play what you want before 12..."

Elizabeth gulps. She wouldn't dream of missing the opportunity of finally playing with her fiance. But... but this was her payment? The girl had no choice. Elizabeth calmly takes Ciel's cock in her mouth and starts to suck. Ciel moans, but removes her from himself. "Not so fast" he starts coldly, "fondle and massage me with your tongue some... If I am to be pleased, you must really entertain me..." That made her shiver. She does so, dragging her tongue all over his cock, up the vein, and down to the root. Her tongue slid around the Earl's manhood, moistening and massaging him to the hilt.

"Mmmmn" moans a very pleasured Ciel Phantomhive, "do more before you take me in..." Blushing harshly the young blond is instructed to suck the base of his member. Elizabeth sucks harder and harder, doing her best to please the boy of her heart. She even sucks and licks the place between his cock and balls. "Very nice, very nice... you may now take me in" Ciel says, abruptly forcing his member down into her mouth, thrusting in and out. Elizabeth nearly gags at the taste, but eagerly bobs her head up and down, arousing Ciel's manhood. Ciel moans and groans the whole way. Watching her humiliate herself was almost more gratifying than fucking her in the mouth. Almost.

Ciel thrusts forward, driving himself nearly to the back of her throat. Elizabeth felt so horrible, but if it made Ciel happy, then she'll deal with it. Soon, his member was throbbing, and she could feel the precum flow into her mouth. Ciel feels his climax coming and so suddenly, seizes Lizzy by the hair. "Swallow _all_ of it..." he says as a burst of his hot cum floods Elizabeth's mouth. She struggles, but was able to swallow the cum down. Seeing a cock in her mouth, ejaculating cum into her mouth, and even worst, having to swallow this was Elizabeth's worst nightmare... so she thinks.

Ciel was still cumming and relishing this moment when suddenly... "MASTER PHANTOMHIVE! SEBASTIAN SAYS- eh..." Finnian had bust the door open on Ciel and Elizabeth, and was standing with the biggest jaw drop ever to appear on Kuroshitsuji. If that wasn't bad enough... "Young master, Undertaker's is open now-... now" Sebastian had to come to the door at this sight. Sebastian and Finnian were in such grave shock that, they couldn't move. They stared for the longest minutes. Ciel immediately pulls away from Elizabeth and re-buttons his pants.

"Sebastian..." starts a very **dangerously** calm adolescent, this was scary even to the demon. "I thought... I told you to **lock** that door..."

Sebastian was still stuck and possibly scarred for life after seeing what he saw. "Ye-yes my lord... my apologizes" "Let there not be _any_ mention of this..." Ciel ends that with an angry hiss. "I must go now Elizabeth" "no Ciel, you didn't do what I wanted! By the time you get back it'll be too late! Let me come with you! Please, that way you won't take too long..." pleads the young blond to the Earl. "No you stay here and I'll play if I return in time" Ciel replies coldly. "Now master, I believe it would be nice to have the lady along... as you promised a date after the little treat she gave. EVEN if it's to Undertaker's. Besides, I believe you'll enjoy her company. You wouldn't want to displease her, and then Lady Midford learns about this little affair..." "You wouldn't!" Ciel rebuts, "of course **I **wouldn't my master... but _she_ might" That made Ciel gulp. Sebastian practically cornered him with only one choice...

* * *

><p>Elizabeth spent the whole time on their way to Undertaker's, talking about the tea party she's planned. She even brought some things to Ciel's manor when her mother dropped her off. Ciel remained silent and stone-faced, not moving a muscle anywhere. All he wanted was to get his answer from Undertaker, and that's all.<p>

They arrive at the creepy old shop, freaking the hell and wits out of Elizabeth. "This place isn't cute at all!" she screams, increasing Ciel's want to slap her mouth shut. They enter the shop finding its still empty... well until...

"Ihihihihi, how lovely to have company now that I've returned... hehehe" chuckles a most eerie withered voice. A coffin shifts open, revealing a corky old man dressed in black, with a tall crooked top hat. "Well how do you do on such brilliant day today! Would you like me to finally fit you into a coffin now?" Undertaker was brightly smiling his creepy, psychotic smile, breathing heavily in thinking some very _creepy_ thoughts.

"AAAAAH!" sounds of loud mouth Lizzy, "He's extremely not cute! I don't want to be here! He's hideous and so is his shop! EEECK is that a skeleton over there?" "I have tons my dear!" responds Undertaker, his face up to closely Elizabeth's with his eyes glowing and a grinning, drooling smile. "Would you care to see some my child?" "EEEEEEEK Ciel get him away from me! He's scary!" Elizabeth jumps behind Ciel, while he stood never moving a bit since Elizabeth met the sicko.

"Wait outside until my business is done Elizabeth" Ciel says sharply and short, "But Ciel-" she starts, "then stay seated and quiet until I'm done..." Ciel points to a bench and Elizabeth sits, wishing she hadn't come. "Now Undertaker, I'd like to ask about some recent deaths at Buckingham Palace. Vital parliament members were meeting and they were killed without a trace or evidence of the killers". Undertaker smiles broadly, as if he knew something big. He was feeling especially naughty today so, wandered how he could use this to his best advantage.

"Very interesting, I happen to know quite a bit. But you know the usual procedure my lord, being in the business for so long..." the mortician asks, knowing Ciel's response. "As usual" Ciel starts, "to make you laugh... how do we do it this time?..." he thinks. Undertaker then folds his arms and pouts. Ciel didn't need any childish games. "What is it _now_ Undertaker?" "That cousin of yours, calling me hideous..." he says, Ciel lightly facepalms and replies "I apologize for her actions, so please understand-" "Apology accepted, but for this information, the price has _increased_..." Undertaker says with a devious smirk, Ciel gulps at this look, "how much of an increase?" Undertaker grins broadly while wrapping his arm around the little Earl, and lowers his lips to the boy's ears. "I want to be seduced by your butler..."

"Did he say something?" asks Ciel's very intuitive butler. Ciel turns to the young girl, "Elizabeth, go to the other room and lock the door... I don't want you involved in this one.." Ciel didn't have to argue with her. Elizabeth zoomed into a room loudly locks the door behind her. Ciel looks to Sebastian with a nauseated look. "He... He wants you to... to seduce him" Sebastian was as blank as PBS at 12am on New Year's day. "Pardon my lord?" Sebastian asks quite unnerved, "I **order** you to seduce the Undertaker Sebastian... do whatever he wants so we can get this over with...!" Ciel says quite irate.

Sebastian looks at the Undertaker, and while you'd think he's appalled, a devious grin comes to his face. "Would you like me gentle or rough, Mr. Fehr?" Sebastian asks, Undertaker looks up into his face, and leans forward, "I want you merciless..." "Very well then..." smiles a satisfied butler.

Sebastian removes his gloves, his coat and then his jacket. He rolls up his sleeves and then lifts Undertaker into his arms and lies him on top of the nearest coffin. The butler lifts up Undertaker's robes to undo his pants and yank them off. Somehow, Sebastian was able to remove Eugene's pants without taking off his boots. This was not an appetizing scene to the young Earl, but he didn't care at the moment, he just wanted to make sure it was getting done...

Sebastian now undoes his pants, and summons a thick baton with a sharp point at the end. "You know this will be much more painful than the rear..." Sebastian warns, "I know, that's what makes it soo... exciting!" goes a very thrilled mortician. Sebastian smiles and grips Undertaker's cock into his hand firmly. Using his other hand, Sebastian strikes, as hard and painful as he could, stabbing that baton deep into Undertaker's cock, causing blood to fly everywhere. There was an earth-quaking "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" that could be heard from Undertaker. He was panting heavily as tears stream his face. Sebastian smiles and repeatedly thrusts the baton several times into the old, sobbing man. Blood gushes out, spaying all over the butler at each thrust.

Ciel had never seen Undertaker screaming in tears, and wondered if Sebastian was over doing it. Before he could protest, Undertaker giggles, "T-th-this is the most...*gasp* the most alive I've ever, b-b-been" Ciel was dumbfounded, but says nothing more than, "continue Sebastian"...

Sebastian continues to brutalize the old mortician, stretching his entrance way around the baton in hand, ripping his innards to pieces with every thrust. Sebastian tosses the tool and aims his cock towards the newly stretched channel in Undertaker's member. Undertaker closes his eyes and grips the coffin with his talons. With a punishingly swift, agile, move, the butler thrusts his cock harshly with all his brute force down into Undertaker's. The old man hollers again, sounding like he was in labor, dragging his talons through the sides of the coffin, as Sebastian pounds the death out of him. In and out, in and out, Sebastian goes, his huge, iron hard cock further tearing apart Undertaker's insides, and punishing his cock. Finally, Sebastian was at this climax, he pushes one last thrust, burying himself in a full thrust into Undertaker, bursting his hot, gushing seed into Undertaker's mutilated insides.

Undertaker gasps in pain, but draws his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling him to a warm embrace. Sebastian smiles and comfortingly soothes Undertaker with gentle kisses up and down his neck. "Your skin is much softer than I expected, Mr. Fehr" Sebastian whispers while relishing the feeling of Undertaker's skin against his lips. Undertaker blushes some with his wide grin. He wraps his legs around the butler's waist, taking in the feeling of Sebastian's burning seed flooding him, to a point where it starts to overflow and spill out from his cock now.

Sebastian's orgasm is over, and so he pulls out, viewing his bloody handiwork on the elderly uke. "Oh that w-was so, thrilling-ng!" Undertaker stutters, as Sebastian lifts him to sit up on the coffin. Undertaker moaned in pain though, it really was too much for a man his age to handle, but it was the payment he asked for. "You will be fine I hope..." Ciel questions, really worried if this could affect future visits for information.

"I'm fine lad!" Undertaker sings while pulling his robes over his privates. "I have several painkillers that will make me feel as good as new while I heal... now, about your question..." Undertaker smiles, ready to answer the young Earl...

* * *

><p>That's it for now! I wrote this in two days. Chapter 2 is where we get down and dirty and the foursome happens! 8D I mean ultra smut so, stay tuned and tell me what you think too! I'll get a lot of views and no reviews ._. so please leave feedback so my material can be better ;P<p>

~GNXmike


	2. This Foursome, Gruesome

Gruesome Foursome

Woohoo! 3 reviews in one day :D Thnx guys!

So let me thank the following reviewers:

**BunnyL**- yes this was weird o_O I wanted to do something really extreme. Wait until chapter 2 8O and thanks for the fav ;P

**Tobi Uchiha**- Thanks for your review as well ^^ the characters went through a change I guess ^^; but the mut yuss! I'm glad I pleased :)

**I Walk Threw Walls**- Glad you loved it, and if you're pleased with this chapter, you'll LOVE this one 8D

**coolvampgirl**- well, you liked chapter one right and can't wait to see what happens next? You're about to find out now... O_O

Okay let's head off with warnings first.

WARNING! This contains the following: rape, yaoi, shota/lolita, gangrape e_e

BTW I'm borrowing a tiny bit from the second chapter I'm doing of "The Night Tears Fall" so...

And now on with the show!

* * *

><p>Undertaker rubs his chin as he was about to answer Ciel. But... if he was able to get that much out of this deal, why not go for the whole nine yards? 8D<p>

"Well" the old man starts, "Those members had it coming as, they were apart of an illegal deal with some beings disguised as humans. The queen's bastard ways, collecting information from numerous characters. She would have had enemies of she directly was connected to obtaining such information. But, those members were on a leash by the "people" who'd _leak_ this information, in exchange, they had to sacrifice humans to these beings..."

Ciel just stares... then facepalms. "What does all that mean concerning my question?" Undertaker giggles, he has Ciel right where he wanted him. "That means the queen's henchmen were killed by the same ones giving them inside information..." Ciel paused and wondered about that. "What kind of inside information?" the boy asks curiously, expecting something good.

"Thaaaat... will cost you extra" Ciel was flushed with irritation with Undertaker's answer. "... What? Undertaker please, we made our payment already, now answer me, I haven't all day..." says the calm, emotionless preteen, "Now now, I already answered you..." the deviously grinning mortician begins, "You want more details, then you'll have to pay more..." "Then what do you want?" a swift response from the Earl, "I want..." Undertaker motions Ciel to come close, so he could whisper in his ear. "I want to have round two of your previous payment..." Ciel didn't as much as flinch to the request. "Sebastian..." "Not to worry my lord" Sebastian was already ready to hammer the old man again, but Undertaker shakes his head, "Not so fast now... I'd like to, _up the ante_..." **Now** Ciel flinches... well, his eye does anyway. "Up the ante? **Up** how _much_?" He was praying to all his lucky and even unlucky stars he wouldn't be involved, but Undertaker saw Ciel's face and instantly develops psychic powers, reading his mind "I want you in on the act..."

Ciel cringes. "I want to get sandwiched" Ciel glares this old nut with a cutting eye. "I... I..." "This is valuable information little lord" Undertaker interrupts. "Fine..." the boy mumbles. Undertaker was giggling up a hurricane worth of storms. Sebastian spreads Undertaker's legs open on either side of the coffin, Undertaker's back against his chest. Sebastian plants a few kisses on the side of Undertaker's neck, causing him to arch his neck backwards and rest his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian pulls up Undertaker's robes and glimpsed at his butt. With a pervy smirk, Sebastian lifts the old man up enough to ease him down his erection. The mortician gasps as he feels is rear being penetrated for the first time. Sebastian fixes him to where he can thrust in and out of the man, but before hand... "Come master, I'd like if we peaked together" the demon butler says, quite teasingly.

Ciel gulps. He doesn't want to ruin his blue outfit with cum and blood... not his favorite one. So... with a face redder than a spanked butt, Ciel removes his pants, undergarments, and his jacket. He sits facing Undertaker, with his legs spreading around and over the old man's legs. Ciel swiftly sinks his cock into... well, what _used_ to be Undertaker's cock. One thing for sure, thanks to Sebastian's mutilating work, Ciel was able to ram his member right into Undertaker's prostate, just in time for Sebastian to do the same in the rear.

Undertaker moans and arches his back against Sebastian's chest. He wraps his arms around the adolescent humping him, pulls him close to his body. Sebastian wraps his arms around Undertaker and Ciel, his hands squeezes Ciel's little butt, and pulls him inward, driving his cock deeper into Undertaker. Ciel is blushing madly, especially as he feels his erection rub against the old man's prostate.

"MMMMNN oh god, how lovely...!" gasps the Undertaker on cloud nine. Sebastian motions himself in and out, tapping the gland from the mortician's rear. Ciel however, struggles to brace himself with his legs, and starts thrusting, as best he could, in and out of Undertaker. The old man seems to be enjoying himself, he was definitely sandwiched.

Undertaker giggles at Ciel's embarrassment. "Hehehe, you're tickling my maimed insides lad, hahahahaehehehehe! Oh it's too ticklish! And painful, all in one!" Ciel tries to ignore him, and keep his pounding pace. Sebastian was near, and so was Ciel, and Undertaker was on the edge as well. "Aren't you going to grace me with a kiss?" he asks sarcastically, "you do think I'm pretty..." he steadily chuckles at Ciel. "ASOHDFNENSF WHAT?" "Relax master, we must please him well now" Sebastian adds... sarcastically. The poor boy had no say. He hesitantly puckers, and engages a kiss that slowly turns passionate. Undertaker explores Ciel's little mouth, with an aggressive tongue. Ciel struggles to keep up, and manages to suck the elderly man's tongue. The thrusts from Sebastian behind and Ciel in front, mixed with this lip locking... it was every Undertaker/Ciel/Sebastian fangirls dream to come true 8D

In a surprising flash, Sebastian thrusts fully into Undertaker's ass, at the same time he rams Ciel into Undertaker, both cocks constricting the very abused prostate in the middle. "WOOOO!" the mortician yells, while breaking the kiss and arching his back again into Sebastian, leaving a long line of spit dangling form Ciel's lips. He was sent into an instant orgasm, spilling cum all over the boy inside him, spurting cum on his loins and groin.

Ciel and Sebastian cums at the same time, Sebastian floods Undertaker's ass, Ciel floods his insides and against his prostate. The three moan in unison of this odd threesome, cum spurting from everyone on each other. Ciel relaxes against Undertaker, Undertaker lays back against Sebastian, and Sebastian hugs everyone tightly, drawing their bodies very close, to allow this major orgasm to finish out it's course. Ciel mentally chuckles at... _this_. 'Whoever thought the Undertaker was a such a slutty masochist?' he's thinking.

Ciel and Sebastian draws themselves out of the old man, all three of them were as exhausted as old age strippers. It looked like someone had an accident with spilled Elmer's Glue. Undertaker weakly scoots himself and tries to close his legs to sit to one side of the coffin.

"You... I'm very, impressed..." says the Undertaker, who's lost his breath to voluntary rape. "About your question, what kind of information the queen sought after... the queen used parliament members in work of espionage against her political rivals. Parliament assigned specific members in spying, assassinations, obtaining secret information about foreign trade, alliances, affairs... of course those parliament members had only one source... and it was that source that was behind the parliament members' deaths..." "Is that so?" Ciel wondered. The queen was not the type in closed doors that she was in the open, but Ciel never knew just how far she'd go. "Who were the killers?" "That bit of information..." Undertaker starts... "will cost you extra..."

"Undertaker please!" an infuriated Earl starts, "I've done what you wanted **twice**, and I have nothing to show for it!" "Of course you do" says Undertaker with a wicked grin, "You know who killed the parliament members, it was the people leaking information to them. And you know what kind of espionage the queen was up to..." Ciel shook his head, he was ready to go home. But he came there to learn who _are_ the killers, not about the queen's devilment, and not about information being traded illegally. With an exhaustively irate sigh, Ciel asks, venomously, but calm "This better be the **_last_ **payment for this information... whatever I need as of today, I want it paid in full right now..."

"My, my are we getting angsty here, my'dear" The Undertaker grins. "This will be your final payment for today... I want to be entertained this time... I mean, **dominant**..." As Undertaker's grin broadens, drooling some, a few lumps develop inside Ciel's throat, he was so... scared? "I want... eh" Undertaker then whispered something into Ciel's ear... something horrid... disgusting... foul beyond comprehension. "NO WAY MR. FEHR!" The young earl exclaims, "Master?" the butler wanders a bit, "He wants... a blow job... Unless you're-" "Master" Sebastian interrupts before Ciel could even finish, "I vowed to serve you in almost anyway... _almost_..." "Well I must certainly won't do such..." Ciel frets. "Ah, but this is the most top secret information I ever had. This goes beyond the human world. For shame to give up such rare treat over your pride... hehehehe" The Undertaker's words swarms Ciel's mind, making him wonder what to do... And as if on cue...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK" the locked door busts down, with a rabid blond girl in pink, running like the wind out of the room. "A bunch of skeletons fell on me! And... and I think I heard one of them calling my name! Oh Ciel, get me out of this horror house now! Nothing's cute, it's all scary like nightmares!" This gives Ciel... a _naughty_ idea. "Very well Elizabeth, but only if you for-fill something for me..." "anything Ciel, anything!" Elizabeth cries, using the same words that got her in trouble just hours ago. "Good, good" The adolescent Earl starts. Undertaker got the idea. Grinning greedily wide, the mortician scoots himself all the way to sit at the edge of the coffin, spreading his legs wide open. "Kneel here" Ciel instructs, Elizabeth follows, finding herself before Undertaker. Her heart starts jumping around. She hoped Ciel wasn't meaning for her to do to Undertaker what she was forced to do earlier...

"Don't get hysterical Lizzy" Ciel warns, "just do what he wants, and not only we'll leave here, I'll play the rest of the day with you..." Elizabeth couldn't believe Ciel actually said he would spend a whole day with her... but the price for that is to... "NO!" the girl exclaims, "No Ciel, please don't do this to me! I can't do this! I could never do this! And to him? And he's bleeding! I'll be swallowing blood!" "Lizzy! I said don't get hysterical!" rebuts the young Earl. "Now be a good girl should, and do this for him and we'll leave... otherwise, we'll spend the night, and you'll sleep in that room of bones... besides, he's not _human_, so it won't be human blood you're swallowing..." Elizabeth was never more crushed, or scared. She looks at the Undertaker's deviant grin, wanting something so foul of her. "It will be over before you know it my dear... you might even like it in the end" Undertaker teases.

With the largest gulp in history of Black Butler hentai, Elizabeth kneels fully with her head close between Undertaker's legs. She stares at the large, bloody, mutilated male organ before her, wondering if he at least showered that day. Sebastian sits behind Undertaker, going into his ass again. Right there, Undertaker cups her chin and pushes the head of his cock to her lips. "Suck my dear, suck it like a lollipop" the old man says, watching as she takes his penis into her mouth.

She sucks him, and wraps her lips around his slit, probing her tongue into his very stretched opening. Undertaker moans in maddening pleasure, as it just begun. Elizabeth does her best to please him. Cum from Undertaker's previous rapes starts to flow a bit into Lizzy's mouth. She fells so foul, swallowing cum from three different guys from his cock... so degrading. The blond girl blushes feverishly, sucking Undertaker as he pulls her pig tails, drawing her close so he could drive his cock down deeper into her mouth. Elizabeth bobs her head up and down at a vigorous pace, hoping to arouse him enough.

"My lord, you're standing quite lonesome. Come and join us some way" invites the corky old mortician. Ciel was about to refuse, until he saw Elizabeth's butt bent up in the air. "I want you here too... a gruesome foursome is what I want!" Ciel sighs, and kneels behind Elizabeth, pulling her dress up, and pulling her panties down. She mumbles something, and Ciel answers flatly, "it's what Undertaker wants so..." Swiftly, he drives his cock down into her ass. Elizabeth squeals around Undertaker's cock, causing him a funny sensation. "Oh yess, yesss, YESSS!" Undertaker loudly moans, looking down at the girl blowing him.

Elizabeth rakes her teeth up and down the mortician's bloody cock, and follows that with licks, tracing around the root of his member, along the neck and to the head, and then traces her tongue into his slit, licking away cum and blood. She also massaged him the whole way, helping to get him aroused soon. Elizabeth feels pain in her little ass as Ciel pounds in and out of her. She mumbles something again, hoping Ciel would be a tad bit gentler.

"My word Elizabeth, you're tinier than I thought," chuckles the devious Earl. "Her mouth is small for me... which is just perfect..." replies the pervy mortician, as the tormented blond girl continued to blow him, blood and cum covering her lips. Undertaker then starts throbbing in Elizabeth's mouth. Then she feels Ciel throbbing in her butt, and in one mega bang, Ciel cums in Elizabeth, Sebastian cums into Undertaker, and Undertaker cums into Elizabeth's mouth. The three men were in cumming utopia, while Elizabeth was in cum hell. Undertaker's cock blasts her mouth with a lake of cum; which is not a pleasant taste. Undertaker's cum was mixed with earlier rapes from Sebastian and Ciel, not to mention his blood was also in that mix.

"Don't you dare spit it out..." says the unimpressed Earl of Phantomhive, "I'll make you rouse him again if you do..." Elizabeth struggles, and drinks down Undertaker's gushing orgasm, as streams of cum flows down the corners of her mouth. She's beyond horrified, while Undertaker is beyond bliss. He looks down with an evil little grin, watching his cock forcefully ejaculate in the young blond's mouth. Undertaker pulls away, allowing cum to shoot Elizabeth in the face. "Open your mouth for me dear..." cackles the pedo grim reaper. Elizabeth does so, letting Undertaker fire rapid spurs of bloody cum into her mouth, coating her throat. As his orgasm wains, Undertaker takes Elizabeth's mouth again, and finishes his orgasm with his cock deep in her mouth.

Ciel pulls out of Elizabeth's butt, and Sebastian pulls from Undertaker. The blond girl is in shock right now, in a mode where anything could happen to her. Ciel takes that advantage, not knowing Sebastian and Undertaker were thinking the same. Ciel cups her chin to face him. He sinks his cock into her mouth, deep-throating her. In too much shock to protest right now, Elizabeth bobs her head in rhythm for Ciel to cum into her mouth and throat. As Ciel pulls away, drawing a long thick string of cum from her lips, Sebastian cups Elizabeth's chin, forcing his cock into her mouth to perform a deepthroat on him too. Sebastian, was not gentle. He seizes her hair, and vigorously bobs her head up and down, her mouth pumping him at a fast pace. Luckily Elizabeth's neck muscles are strong. He cums finally, it was thicker and sticker than Ciel's as it gushes down her throat.

After his loooooooong cum session with Lizzy, Undertaker yanks Sebastian's arm for support. Sebastian lifts him, as he was too weak from those previous rapes to stand on his own. He stands before Lizzy's doofus, wide eyed, cum slut face, with his trademark grin. "This is the last thing I want, I'll make it quick..." so says the mortician. Elizabeth just swallowed, as he brings his privates to her again. Elizabeth had plenty of experience now. She sucks and licks everything. She even lifted Undertaker's balls and traced her tongue back behind, and over his rear entrance.

Elizabeth goes back sucking Undertaker's maimed cock... this time, she didn't seem so, disgusted. She sucks Undertaker, easing his bleeding cock to the back of her throat, performing a deeeeep, deep throat on him. Undertaker moaned all so much, he wished he could freeze time some how. He climaxes, and spills cum into Elizabeth's mouth and throat. Elizabeth draws herself so close, wrapping her lips around the root of the old man's member, and allows his blood mixed cum to gush down her throat so she wouldn't have to taste it as much.

Finally it was over, Undertaker draws himself out, as Elizabeth sucks his cock clean. Sebastian rests Undertaker on a coffin, and goes to the back while Ciel redressed himself. Sebastian comes back fully dressed with a bucket and some kind of rubber pump that had a tube. Sebastian places the bucket beneath Undertaker, and slides the tube deep into Undertaker's cock, pumping a fluid into him to clean him out. "Thank you Sebastian... *moooans* this feels as good as earlier..." "I just don't want there to be any evidence of this" Sebastian answers flatly with a smile.

"So Undertaker..." starts a very matter of fact Earl, "The names of the killers..." "oh yes" exclaims the mortician as the butler was now bandaging him, "These are the same people who leaked information to the parliament members. The names... Herbert Aikenheimer, Julia Brixton, and *giggles* Ronald Knox..." "WHAT? SHINGAMI? RONALD?" Ciel exclaims, making the same face of shock as we are.

"Yes my young lord..." the devious mortician starts, "The parliament members were bribing human souls to the Shinigami in exchange for information only Shinigami have access to. The Shinigami involved were doing this to get extra marks for reaping quality souls, while some of those over the To Die List were in on the racket as well, to cover that many souls being reaped... but it was **illegal** and so to keep it from being found out, the Shinigami killed the parliament members leaving not a trace of evidence..."

Well... Ciel was amused. All this trouble to learn some grim reapers killed people to cover their asses. However, it crosses the Earl's mind that this could be used to his advantage against the Shinigami in some way. But instead of thinking about that, Ciel had to figure out what to tell the queen. He could basically tell her he found out about her ways of gains inside information when learning about the murderers, and that would shut her up on this subject. Whatever the case, Ciel was satisfied enough to leave. Ciel tells Elizabeth to get up and to get in the carriage. Sebastian was done with Undertaker and left to ready the carriage.

"You made me a happy man young earl," the giddy mortician starts, "it's been a pleasure doing business with you, hehehehe!..." Ciel hesitated not a second to zoom out of the shop and into his carriage.

* * *

><p>As they arrive home, Ciel had Elizabeth to shower and change clothes. Ciel had a good lie ready about a stain on Lizzy's outfit to explain the change of clothes. Lady Midford arrives shortly, and Elizabeth was more than happy to see her. She leaves without even saying good bye to Ciel, all so angered and devastated over what he allowed to happen to her.<p>

Ciel watches the Midford carriage leave his manor through his office window, while Sebastian joins him by his side. "You do realize you've forever scared Elizabeth's feelings towards you, master" Sebastian asks with a sarcastic little grin. Ciel looks straight ahead with unmoving feelings, "_Unfortunately_, knowing Elizabeth... she'll be back..." "Then I suppose we should arrange another visit to Undertaker's then..." Sebastian replies, "yes... that's exactly what I'll do" says Ciel, Sebastian smirks "She may eventually tell her mother... and to think this is your future bride you must _kiss_..." Ciel sighs and shivers at that thought. "That's why I contracted my soul to you..."

And that really is a better fate... if you stop and think about it XD

OWARI!

* * *

><p>Thaaaaat's it! Well, for now this is complete. Yeah I was being hard on Lizzy but... I hate her XS almost as much as I hate Aerith Gainsbourough... almost.<p>

If anyone has an idea of how this story could continue, feel free to let me know ;P

~GNXmike


	3. Parrilla'd

Wow this story had way more support than I thought! ^^

Thanks to the new comers!: DeathCobraEater, DestinyCanAmaze, FaniRiver, Knakx, loppss, RagnarokTMDL, S.S.A Ruxandra Darkvela, ToxicMew.

"Dark" didn't like it so much, and I thought that was funny XD

I decided to write a new chapter! This one... involves **electro** sex. Since Lizzy doesn't wanna return, a new comer is the forth, and is going to be a surprise... I hope ^^;

Heeeheee! Someone very unexpected joins this foursome 8"D

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Parrilla'd...<p>

Well... this was going to be an interesting day today. After reading chapter one and two, you should get the idea that I'm not going easy on these characters for my friends *hurr hurr*

A man nicely, neatly, stately, dignityly... okay that's not a word, but still, nicely dressed and poised, was doing something he was dreading to do. Making his way down several avenues, crowded with annoying, mangy mortals, this man was in search of knowledge only a very specific person would know of. The man is near his destination, doing an excellent job of keeping his cool around said irritating mortals. He arrives at an old shop, while fixing his spectacles so he can view the sign correctly. You could just hear the infamous giggling from inside.

A knock to the door... followed by opening the door. "Mr. Fehr... my I have a word with you?" says the man, warily taking a few steps inside. "Hehehe, oh a word you say? I am fond to have such clients visiting..." Goes that infamous, creepy voice. The man dares to take extra steps. Suddenly, he feels a tickle to his hand. In looking sharply, he sees a dry withered hand stretching out from a coffin, its long black talons strokes his gloved hand.

"AAAAHHHH!" The man jumps from the coffin, only to see the body rise up, giggling. "IHIHIHIHIHI oh that face is worth gold my dear! Oh no matter what, you always fail your calmness, AHAHAHAHA!" The man sighs in slight annoyance, it seemed Undertaker planned this for his arrival. "Well, Mr. Fehr, it seems I do" the man says, just trying to get his visit over with. He highly respected Undertaker, but the mortician was never easy on him. "If you may, I'd like some information on a particular gentleman that has been very evasive of my grasp-" "Say no more" Undertaker interrupts, "I already know..." He's about to ask for payment, but then... thinks about the last time Ciel visited. "Of course, you know I charge... however, I'm going to ask for something a little... _different_..." "... **How** different?" the man asks, judging the extremely devious grin on the mortican's face, he knew this wouldn't be good... for him at least...

* * *

><p>It was about three months since their last, harrowing, chaotic, yet pleasurable, blissful visit to Undertaker. Despite him being unreasonable with his charges, it ultimately paid off well. Ciel was just thinking about the scenario; Sebastian, Undertaker, Lizzy and himself, what a bang that was. Ciel had to admit, he first wanted no part of "paying" Undertaker, however it would be a nasty fib to say he didn't have the time of his "sex" life. What he would do to relive those moments.<p>

Ciel sips his tea, realizing Elizabeth hadn't bothered him since the um... last time of her visit. Ciel was pretty much at peace for a change... then in walks his butler. "A message, and package from the queen, young master" always poise and courteous, the butler of Phantomhive is. Ciel takes the note and reads it, before taking the package. He reads it some more... and some more... and... some more. The more he read, the less his smile became. The more his eyes... uh, eye read, the wider it got. The more his lips mouthed the words silently, the more his lip quivered. Sebastian knew this was bad, but waited until his master was done.

"Well bocchan?" He asks, "the queen says she needs information on a particular device confiscated from a most notorious crime lord she believes is among the nobles" Ciel starts off with a slight hint of nerve. Just a _slight_ hint. Don't worry it's growing though. Sebastian uncharacteristically scratches his head, not knowing exactly why this was something to stress over... unless... "It seems to bother you my lord..." he says, knowing Ciel, it may be something disturbing. "This device is the latest instrument of grave torture in the black markets... and... its in the parcel..." Ciel glares the package the whole time he was speaking. Sebastian didn't think much of it... poor naive little creature. "Suppose someone could aid us in learning more about this device and it's maker" Ciel nods, knowing exactly what his butler meant. "Prepare our carriage, we will head into town with this package. It's time we paid him another visit" Ciel says in his stately manor, "be prepared for whatever he may ask for as payment, if you can recall what happened last visit?" "Surely I do" Sebastian says with a smile. He actually enjoyed himself that time, and frankly, was hoping for more. Little does he knows what "more" is gonna mean once I get through with it...

Ciel and Sebastian were on their way by carriage to the Undertaker. Ciel didn't know where to start, why, he hadn't even opened the package yet. He didn't say all of what that note said; he couldn't say it, couldn't comprehend such... The closer they were the more Ciel's stomach turned. He didn't know what was with all the nerves, but he felt as if he knew someone was about to play a dirty, nasty little trick on him, and he couldn't do anything about it (heheh, he's sensing what I'm about to do *v*)

Finally they were here at Undertaker's. Sebastian helps his master out of the carriage and walks with him to the front door. On arrival, they hear some strange sounds coming from the shop. It was muffed, but the sounds of groans and moans were coming through. Knowing Undertaker, that could mean **anything**. Sebastian opens the door, allowing Ciel to enter first, only for the duet to see... _this_...

Undertaker was sitting on a coffin with his naked yet booted legs spread wide apart. Between them was a man dressed in a black suit and had neatly combed hair. His head was bobbing up and down, deep between Undertaker's legs, right up to his groin, his hands pumping the dick he's currently sucking on. Undertaker sighs with pure pleasure, a chuckle escapes his pale lips. "My my, y-your soooo gooood mhmmn, keep it up my dirty little boy..."  
>Undertaker looks up, quietly waving at the underaged earl and his butler. He chuckles quietly and points at the head blowing him. Ciel and Sebastian both look, getting an eye full of candy... They had the face of shock, confusion, disbelief, disgust, appall, and everything else, not just over what was happening, but more, who it was that was doing this. They knew very well who this was...<p>

Undertaker arches his hips forward, sending his dick down deep into his subjects mouth, in time for an epic orgasm. "Be a good boy and swallow all of it" Undertaker moans feeling his rush of cum. The uke below sucked and swallowed as much as he could, though some makes an escape, flowing in streams from the corners of his mouth. Undertaker cups the man's head, drawing him real close and allows his ejaculation to finish it's course. Ciel and Sebastian were both in too much shock to say or do anything... other than standing as still as the hideous lawn ornaments on your front lawn. As it is over, the man pulls away gingerly sucking Undertaker clean. That's when the mad mortician drops one on him. "Why hellooooo young earl! Fancy seeing you and your butler today!" The man jumps into the air, in slow motion, makes a 180 turn and lands on his feet, staring with his shocked, cum-slut face at the visitors in hand.

"Mr. Spears, what a pleasant surprise to see... you... here..." That was all Ciel said to send Sebastian into pure *drum roll*... laughter. He falls to the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow. It wasn't so much it was that funny, Sebastian just wanted to make a scene out of... what William **just did**... in front of **ALL **of us. Ciel, who usually wasn't emotional, couldn't help it this time. That little bugger cracks up wildly like a ruffian, showing that he is human after all.

William, who had just lost all his accountability, respect, not to mention dignity, gingerly wipes his lips of cum with a handkerchief, blushing like- *don't make me say it... it's not appropriate for even ages 18+* He turns with a shameful bow to his seme. "Mr. Fehr..." he starts in a miserable tone, "perhaps now you can answer me..." "No need to rush" was Undertaker's first reply, as he giggles deviously, "I have a feeling your answer will come from the next session- uh, I mean, question, hehehe".

William was getting fed up, but keeps it cool, "Mr. Fehr please. I gave you what you wanted... now-" "Okay, okay, if you're going to be like that..." Undertaker starts again, "Well now, the man you seek is indeed a noble, Count Roosevelt to be exact. He is a secret manufacturer of... eh, _illicit_ goods, used for numerous purposes and traded in black markets nationwide" "Where can I locate said individual?" William asks, it was the question he really came for in the first place, "Thaaaat" starts Undertaker, "will cost you extra" "EUGENE THEO FEHR!" apparently, William couldn't fake-, I mean keep his cool any longer. This made Ciel and Sebastian crack up all over again. Undertaker of course, bursts out laughing. William seemed to have found a way to turn this into a laugh fest.

Ciel gets up and jumps ahead of William, his laughter finishing off. "S-Sorry Mr. Spears, I must ask this of Undertaker. Its urgent" "No you will not..." William protests while adjusting his specs, "Now, now, let's be patient, I have all day!" Undertaker sings out with his pervy self, "Mr. Fehr, this is an urgent Shinigami matter, that needs attention" William pleads with some irritation, "I said be patient" Undertaker starts again, "you had a turn already and besides, you may gain from this..." William shakes his head with a respective bow. He wouldn't dare argue with the legendary grim reaper he respected all so much.

"Now, I need to know about... _this_" Ciel says, handing the package to Undertaker. The old mortician takes a good look at this package before grinning. "You know my price, right?" he asks, "Well..." starts young earl, "judging last visit, I'm not sure" Undertaker grins broadly, causing William, of all the attendants, to smirk. He knows Undertaker, and knew it would be something... _bad_ for Ciel. "Come here, young earl, kneel before me" that tone didn't sound '**child friendly**' to the young earl. He sits in front of him as asked, while Sebastian glares, not wanting anything to happen to his master. Undertaker cooly undoes the package and lifts up... a contraption. It was a black clad box with several knobs and controls, with a switch and a few wires attached. Undertaker knew too well what this was, and in secret, he always wanted to use one... especially with the earl sitting here.

"How about we _up the ante_ again?" "Meaning? Because nothing is going in my mouth" Ciel says bluntly, "Hehe, we'll see about that... For now, I need you, do as I tell you to" Undertaker says. Ciel gulps and watches. The crazed mortician gives Ciel the wires and shows him how to... attach the wires to himself... his dick that is. Undertaker was excited to try this very forbidden technique of... whatever the hell it is. Ciel obeys, though sickened to handle the old man's organ like, this. One wire was wrapped around the root, another around the head, and the last one had a thin metal rod that was inserted down the urethra.

Ciel could see some discomfort in the mortician's face. Now the rest was up to Undertaker. He messes with the controls, trying to figure a 'tolerable' setting, hence it's his first time using this. Ciel's heart was not beating in a normal rhythm. He didn't like being seated before Undertaker, sitting between his legs and staring the 'wired' organ in front. Undertaker flips a switch, and in the same second, a buzzing sound is heard from the device, causing Undertaker to gasp sharply and grip the coffin. He felt a terrible sting brutally coursing through his entire dick, pulsing painfully in his urethra in particular. His cock jerks in pain as the current caused it to contract and throb with every pulse of... _electricity_, coursing through him.

Ciel, Sebastian and William were speechless. Their mouths parted with shock, but had nothing to say. Undertaker on the other hand, gripped the coffin tapped this heel as he vibrated from the pain, yet, unique pleasure this caused. Ciel watches the tortured organ unceasingly, truly fascinated with what was happening. But alas, his fascination was about to become disgust. As Ciel leans for a closer look, seeing a few sparks coming from Undertaker's entrance, a thick, forceful jet of cum blasts Ciel in the face, and even his mouth. Ciel jerks back with a yell, in time for Undertaker to flip the device off and swiftly take Ciel's mouth.

"Master!" the butler cries, now William's turn to start laughong. Undertaker cackles as he seized the boy's head with one hand and used the other to pump his cock, as it goes down Ciel's mouth and into his throat. Ciel couldn't move that moment, feeling Undertaker's cum thrust down into his throat. Ciel had no choice but to swallow the gushing cum. Undertaker moans sadistically while Ciel moaned miserably. He jerks away soon enough though, and rockets to the sink, washing his face and mouth out, gagging the whole way. Undertaker burst out in laughter, and falls backwards off the coffin. William has a field day, laughing for the first time ever. Sebastian was in total shock of what just happened. He... the great demon butler, couldn't even move. It happened all in a second.

Ciel returns, grumbling to himself about the most vile and violent way to hack the old man for pulling such dirty trick on him. "Your answer had better be a good one, Mr. Fehr" Ciel says with a calm, but scary tone. "Oh I'm sorry young earl, forgive your old man" Undertaker starts, frankly oblivious to the thoughts in Ciel's mind. "Trust me, this information is unknown to even the filthiest traffickers..." "Then what is this device" "Simple, its the first electro-sex device, that stimulates the genitals using electrical shock. However, as a parrilla, it's also the latest torture method for interrogations, the wires can send violently powerful voltage through the victim's genitals, causing inhuman and unbearable pain. It's never been launched and already it's been banned. The creator is Count Roosevelt, and he's been selling a few of these under the table in black markets, charging a near fortune for every unit" William had finally regained his composure from his epic laughter, and realized his target was the same as Ciel's. "Where can I find said individual?" "Exactly what I really came to ask" William adds. "Thaaat..." starts the Undertaker, earning an irate look from everyone, "... will cost you all extra..."

"... Under-TAAAAKEERRR!", screams a most irate adolescent and grim reaper. Sebastian never flinched or said a thing. After all, his soul purpose is to serve his master well in exchange for his soul. It didn't really matter to him what Undertaker was doing. "Please Undertaker!" Ciel cries, "this man was scheduled to die, and this tiny wretch of a matter has caused enough issues back at the Grim Reaper's Association..." William hisses. Despite the rage coming from these two, Undertaker just waves his hand, "now, now, one payment, one answer. You want more, then you'll have to pay more..." Undertaker says grinning but with a stern voice. "Now then, since this is one last question, I have one last request". Undertaker then leans forward, giggling at a little thought. While he had this device in hand, he might as well experience it to the max. "I want to _up the ante_ again, but in experiencing it with your butler..." "If so, it will be done like I did you before" Sebastian adds, apparently he didn't want his mouth fouled up, "I wouldn't mind that at all.." Undertaker says with a bow.

Sebastian had gotten himself ready as Undertaker laid back on the coffin. He takes little time to stretch the old man's wired member using his fingers some, before entering him. It was tight with all the wires squeezing Undertaker's cock. Sebastian was settled and lies atop the mortician, planting his head onto Undertaker's shoulder. Sebastian looks up and hands the control box to his master, who was standing close beside the coffin with William. "He says he wants to **up the ante**, so..." Sebastian says with a sly wink. Ciel then gets a devious idea. He looks up to William with a sly, uncharacteristic smirk. The once astute, dignified Shinigami looks at the boy with a cocked brow. Undertaker was _sure_ dirty to let him get exposed to of all persons... a **demon**; so, what the hell! William returns Ciel's look with a subtle smirk of his own.

If Undertaker wanted to **up the ante**, then by God, they're gonna give it to him! Ciel adjusts-... he _turns all_ the notches towards whatever meant the max. Sebastian knew what this meant, and braced for impact. As a demon, pain like this was nothing, especially if he can get riddled with bullets, suck'em up and spit them out without care. Ciel waits until Undertaker least expects it and... flips the switch.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Undertaker screamed at the hilt of his lungs, nearing a high pitched sound as hundreds of violent volts streamed into his paining cock. He instantly thrashes and kicks around, just from shock alone. Ciel stops it after a second, watching both Undertaker and Sebastian catch a breath. Sebastian knew this would be painful, but had no idea it was going to be that bad. His cock was being fried as well, but he wasn't experiencing not even a fraction of pain and damage as his elderly uke.

Undertaker lies there trembling in utter shock, tears stream from the corners of his eyes in feeling the greatest torture he felt could ever be felt. After a moment, he looks at Ciel, quiet pleadingly. But before he could say a word... "...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH STOP CIIIIEEEEEEELL-AAAAAAAAAHHH" the buzzing sound went off, sending those bolts of torment into the old man again. It felt like electrical blades dragging through every vein in him down there. His cock was throbbing, jerking and contracting at the scoring abuse, while he convulsed beneath Sebastian. That Undertaker, was howlin' and moanin', and groanin' and hollerin', it was some sight. He wanted only a second to beg Ciel to cut it.

Sebastian grits his teeth at the pain he was feeling, the electric current sends his cock into immediate erection, it throbs violently within Undertaker and fires into orgasm. The mix of cum and electricity, only intensified the strength of the current, nearly doubling in all around affect. **Now** Sebastian hollers. It was nothing like Undertaker though. Ciel flips it off, only because it started hurting his butler, and the screaming was too much for his ears to take a second longer.

Sebastian was panting and heaving, he didn't expect this to take the toll on him. Undertaker shook his tear stained face, at first looking so pitiful. Ciel felt bad, he wasn't really trying to hurt the old man. He reaches out with a, "are you okay? I hope it wasn't... t-too..."

Undertaker stares off in utter blank mode for a minute... not saying anything yet... and then "...aaaaa-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-... get, get off..." Sebastian does so, warily looking down at his former uke. Undertaker laid there another minute or so, trying let his mind return to sanity. Sebastian decides to be brave enough to lift the tormented grim reaper, since it looked he'd be lying there all day even if Armageddon happened. Undertaker sits up, still feeling the sting of the parrilla. "Y-Young Earl... w-what was the setting? On, that... _infernal_ contraption, eh?" Ciel doesn't say, just hid it behind his back, as if it would make a difference. Of course, Undertaker yanks on the wires with his elder strength and draws Ciel's rear to face him. "**I KNEW IT!**" he cries. In a flash, he grabs Ciel's top hat and him from behind, and starts beating his ass with it. "Why you bloodly, dirty, bratty, pervert-!" "Young master!" Sebastian tries to be superman and jumps in it, only for Undertaker to start beating him in the head with said hat.

"Please Mr. Fehr, have some dignity!" William starts, able to snatch the hat from the mortician. But Undertaker, being Undertaker, snatches William's pruners scythe and whacks him in the head. He also whacks Sebastian in the head and Ciel in the ass. All three then pounced the elderly Shinigami, removing him of William's scythe and Ciel's hat. "Undertaker!" They exclaim while bracing him by the arms. It was a rare sight to see Undertaker upset even in the slightest, never mind how angry he is now. You couldn't see his eyes, but his lips were in a _tiiiiiight_, pursed hold. "Now you requested we "up the ante" Mr. Fehr, so with all due and respect, accept what you've requested" William says, it was a surprise to see him speaking like this to Undertaker. However, William was fed up to the max, it was a **bigger** surprise his cranium didn't have a meltdown several paragraphs ago.

"Please" Ciel pleads, "give us the location of Count Roosevelt". Undertaker took a breath, putting his thoughts towards the question instead of 1000 ways to kill the trio around him. He finally speaks, his voice was uncharacteristically calm and threatening, "I want you to pay a visit to the Sexy Fox Pub around evening hours..." everyone gets up and starts scurrying to the front door in fear, Undertaker minds them and continues, "... and when you see the certain **bitchass**, **bastard** of a count, take this *picks up parrilla* and FRY HIS ASS WITH IT!" With that he threw the device at the evading trio, it lands somewhere out the door after them.

Ciel, Sebastian and William were panting and had their backs against the wall. "Think he's mad at us?" Ciel questions, trying to peek into Undertaker's shop. "Even so," William starts, "I have a Count of the Roosevelts to reap. You and your vermin butler had better keep clear of me, this is official Grim R-" "Oh do whatever you want" Ciel sighs quite moody, "so long as he is killed, that's all that matters to me. Besides, I'll have enough on my hands already" Ciel glares Sebastian, who's sitting on the ground moaning right now. That electricity seemed to have kicked his ass... or should I say dick, way harder than any of them thought it would.

Undertaker sluggishly in pain crawls into the nearest coffin, for the first time feeling like he's dying. He spends the rest of his day moaning, groaning and being grumpy while suffering electrical damage in the most sensitive part of his body. He planned to spend the rest of the week in that coffin as a matter of fact. My only question is... what's he gonna do when he has to use the bathroom?... That won't be pleasant XD

* * *

><p>Can you all believe the ending took TWO WEEKS for me to write the ending? It wouldn't come out right.<p>

Thanks for reading! PLZ REVIEW! NEED THEM TO LIVE!

~GNXmike


End file.
